Part of The Family
by Ran.Sato
Summary: Tadase and Amu are talking when Ikuto arrives. Tadase doesn't believe the relationship Ikuto has with Amu's family. xAmutox


**Ran: Random one-shot AGAIN!**

**Ikuto: *smirks* An AMUTO one?**

**Ran: Yeah!**

**Amu: What?!**

**Ran: I don't own ANYTHIN'!**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Get. Off."

"No."

"I'm serious!"

"You're my girlfriend... We should be able to by now."

"No! I don't want to!"

"Please..."

-

-

-

-

"GET. OFF!"

"Pfft."

-

-

-

-

"Kya!"

"It's just a lil' nibble Amu..."

"N-No! Get off!"

"You let that Thieving Cat do it soo..." (HA! Had you all thinking it was Ikuto...)

"Y-Yeah! But... That's different!"

"How so?"

"Because I can do it properly, Kiddy King." A voice said seductivly.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" Tadase shouted, standing up from the bed. Ikuto smirked.

"Hey Amu." He greeted, ignoring Tadase, and Amu smiled.

"Hey Ikuto." Amu greeted, brushing dust off her. Tadase turned to Amu.

"Amu! Call the police! He's trespassing!" He ordered, Amu smiled.

"Tadase, I don't believe it's trespassing if Ikuto has the keys to my house." She said matter-of-factly. His eyes widened, as did Ikuto's smirk. Tadase turned around again.

"What? He does not! You're lying, why would you give HIM the key to YOUR apartment? " He demanded, but stiffened as Ikuto held up a key.

The key was pink. It had a two keychains attached to it. One was label with 'Amu' written on it. The other was a chocolate covered strawberry charm.

Ikuto jangled the keys for effect. Tadase was shaking in anger.

"It's not a big deal, I have the keys to his house." She said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a key with a little cat on it.

"But... If I'm your BOYFRIEND then why don't I get keys? Huh?" He asked, clenching his fists. Amu shrugged.

"Ikuto comes over more." She answered, fixing the bed so it was neat. She ignored Tadase again. "Ikuto?"

"Hm?" He responded, yawning.

"You staying here again?" She walked over to her wardrobe and took out an extra pillow. Ikuto smirked at Tadase.

"Oh, as long as I'm not a HASSLE, to you Amu." He was definitly enjoying this.

"Nah, I kinda like having you over, it gives me someone to talk to." She smiled, but the smile faded as she turned to Tadase.

"I cannot believe this. I mean if he were-"

**K-CHAK**

"**Amu-chan! Hotori-kun! I made some...**"Amu's mother stopped when she saw Ikuto. Tadase smiled. The cat would get it.

Right...

About...

Now.

( Ha, RAN. Get it? R...A...N? Oh... whatever.)

"Oh, Ikuto-kun, I had no idea you were here! Sorry, I'll go get another drink!" She smiled, bowing. Tadase slapped his forehead.

"No, It's fine Hinamori-san, I'm not thirsty in any case." Ikuto smiled. Amu's mum smiled back.

"Oh, Ikuto-kun, you are always so polite!" She giggled, walking out the room.

**"AMU-CHAN! IS THERE A BOY UP THERE?!" **A voice shouted. Amu's dad to be precise. Amu sweatdropped. Before she could answer, her dad was racing up the stairs.

"Amu I-!" He looked at Ikuto and Tadase. He dropped to the floor. Ikuto stood up and helped him up.

"Hinamori-san, don't worry I-" Ikuto started, but Amu's dad stopped him.

"It's not you Ikuto." He said, smiling sweetly at him before pointing at Tadase. "IT'S HIM!" He cried, falling to the floor again. Ikuto chuckled, and winked at Tadase.

"Told you." He said grinned.

"**Onee-chan~!**"Ami shouted. Tadase smiled.

"Tsukiyomi, if Ami accepts you, I will believe you." He smirked (or tried to) evilly, walking over to stand next to Ikuto. Ami hopped into the room. She stopped in front of Amu, who was sitting on the bed.

"Onee-chan! Where-" She looked at the two boys that were in the room!"

"Onii-san! I'm scared! Stranger!" Ami shouted, running towards the two, and Tadase braced himself for a hug. (Which was kneeling down and spreading his arms wide)

She jumped onto Ikuto, and hugged him. Ikuto picked her up and she istinctivly hugged his neck.

"What's scary, Ami-chan?" He asked gently, looking into her eyes.

"The intwuder!" She cried, sucking her thumb, Ikuto smirked.

"You mean 'Poofta'." He corrected, and Amu laughed.

"I-Ikuto! Don't t-teach my sister words like that!" She scolded between laughter, hugging her legs. Ikuto put Ami down and smiled at Tadase.

"Now, do you believe me?" He asked, Ami still hugging his legs. Tadase scoffed and went over to Ami.

"Ami-chan, why are you holding on to the mean kitty?" He asked in a babyish voice. Ami frowned.

"What mean kitty? I'm holding Onii-san!" She hugged Ikuto tighter, before running out the room. Tadase's eye twitched.

"Whatever. This family's wack anyway." He whispered, and Amu's laughing stopped.

"What?" She gasped. Ikuto glared at Tadase.

"Oh, the we've-been-together-for-years-but-I-won't-let-you-fuck-me girl, the wacko parents who obviously let their daughter hang out with anyone and let us not forget the immature six-year old, who still talks like she's two!" He explained, each word brought tears to Amu's eyes.

**BASH!**

"Get out." Ikuto whispered to the figure laying in the corner. Tadase wiped his bloody nose and swiftly ran out the room. Ikuto sighed and got ready to leave but Amu stopped him.

"Aren't you gonna stay?" She whispered, a blush rising. Ikuto smiled.

"Of course." He said, taking off his shirt, and jumping onto her bed. Amu blushed and ran to get changed. She got under the covers next to him, and snuggled up against him. He chuckled and held her close to him. She grinned at the warmth.

"Ikuto?" She whispered, turning off the light.

"Yeah?" He replied, kissing her forehead. Amu giggled.

"Thanks... For everything..." She brought herself up so they were eye-to-eye. Ikuto gazed into her eyes and smiled again.

"Thank you Amu." He whispered and Amu looked confused.

"For what?" She asked, knowing the cliche answer... A kiss. She closed her eyes and prepared for a-

"For being do easy to tease." He chuckled. Amu hit him.

"I HATE YOU!" She whispered/shouted. Ikuto laughed loudly and kissed her softly. Amu's eyes widened and she leant into the kiss. But as quickly as it started, it finished. She groaned. "You sure know how to ruin a moment, you stupid stray cat. " She concluded, snuggling closer. Ikuto laughed again.

"YOUR stupid stray cat." He corrected, but Amu shook her head.

"If you were mine, then you automatically wouldn't be a stray." She smirked, turning over (so her back was facing him). He hit her back playfully.

"You weirdo." He teased. They fell asleep shortly after, both thinking the same thought.

**'**_**I love you...'**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ran: THIS SCREAMS CHEESE!**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Ran: CHEESY!**

**Amu: Read and reveiw!**

**Ran and Amu: Bye-ni~!**


End file.
